


玛格丽特

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	玛格丽特

玛格丽特  
预警：  
1、徐A文B  
2、B装O  
3、是个无脑甜饼。

文泰一带着口罩，鬼鬼祟祟的在公司附近的咖啡厅洗手间里和那位所谓的“线人”见面了，一手交钱一手交货，对方也是差不多的打扮，文泰一转账成功后，对方塞给他一个巴掌大的小盒子，然后转身离开了。  
盒子里是很小的一个瓶子，他买的柠檬味的omega信息素就放在里面，小小的15ml瓶子要了他整整一个月的薪水，另外还附了一张小纸条，上面是一个地址，这张纸条要了他另外一个月的薪水。  
他想不通李东赫为什么会认识这种人，但是那个信息素是真货，他在隔间里偷偷打开闻了一下，以至于从咖啡店里出去的时候，有几个人的目光若有若无的看向他。

徐英浩是他们公司的CFO，文泰一所在的部门则是技术部，理论上来说，他们应该是又机会碰面的，10层到27层不过一个电梯的距离，但实际上来说，文泰一在这家公司工作了近十年，只有一次在电梯里遇见过徐英浩。  
据说是来自芝加哥的男人很友好的跟他打了招呼，他说什么来着？今天天气很好？但文泰一做技术宅太久了，一直到出电梯，别说回应了，头都没能抬起来，最终只是尴尬的点了点头，然后慌乱的跑了出去。  
一个Alpha，作为几千人公司的首席财务官，年轻有为，没错，文泰一后来才知道徐英浩竟然比他还小一岁，也许Alpha确实是要比其他第二性别优秀一点？每天茶水间都有人在闲聊关于徐英浩的八卦，技术岗的alpha人数也不少，他甚至有一些alpha同事也表示，如果是徐英浩的话，双A恋也完全没有问题，旁边的beta姑娘嘻嘻哈哈的说道，不可能啦，之前不是有人说过徐英浩只喜欢omega吗？  
啊，那个文泰一也听说过，徐英浩喜欢有气质，有思想，而且自立自强的omega，这是什么苛刻的要求啦，但是具体是谁传出来的，准确不准确，还有待商榷。  
文泰一一直都不觉得这是什么问题，大众情人嘛，消费一下上司的美貌算什么罪过呢？一直到他家表弟李东赫在不知道第几次，听了他关于徐英浩可爱猫咪嘴和大长腿的长篇大论之后，终于翻了一个大大的白眼，告诉文泰一，你暗恋了你的公司同事，知道吗？  
没过多久，李东赫给他推荐了一个名字只有一个“。”的人，号称是什么情报贩子……太中二了，文泰一觉得这实在是太可笑了，但是又忍不住偷偷加了这个人，最终斥巨资购买了omega信息素跟徐英浩常去的夜店地址。

酒吧的名字竟然叫十日谈，文泰一作为一个工科生，在此之前从未来过酒吧，对酒吧不是很了解。这里和他想象中的闹哄哄的酒吧还是有很大差别的，此时还太早了，有一个驻唱歌手正在舞台上给他的乐器调音。  
那地址不愧是价值一整个月工资的信息，文泰一后来回家之后还发现，那纸条背后覆着一张小小的手绘平面图，用红笔重重的标了一个圈，是徐英浩常坐的位置，被他拍在了手机上。文泰一鬼鬼祟祟的找了一个不起眼但是又可以看到那个位置的角落，然后用菜单挡着脸坐了下来。  
穿着笔挺的马甲和长裤以及皮鞋的服务生走了过来，询问他要点点什么，文泰一低头看了看那些意义不明的菜单，和配料里花里胡哨的外文，朝着服务生尴尬的笑了一下，“可以推荐一下吗，要度数低的。”  
文泰一今天穿着一件领口挺大的宽松黑色真丝衬衫，和本应该是紧身的牛仔裤，他的个子不高，人也比较瘦，那紧身的牛仔裤穿在他身上竟然是刚好，但这已经是他能想到的最适合酒吧的打扮了。  
服务生皱着眉头跟文泰一镜片后面紧张的眼神对视了一会，伸出手来，“身份证拿出来我看一下。”  
文泰一赶紧拿了出来，证件上的照片是没有戴眼镜的，服务生甚至还要求他把眼镜摘掉对比了，再三确认“这不会是你哥哥的证件吧？”之后才给他推荐了一款叫玛格丽特的鸡尾酒，根本不了解鸡尾酒的文泰一不疑有他，老老实实的点了。

服务生确实没有骗他，这酒几乎没什么度数，但文泰一酒量太差了，两杯下去已经有点晕乎，徐英浩才姗姗来迟。  
舞台上的驻唱乐队唱了一些慢吞吞的情歌，文泰一觉得那催眠极了，一晃神徐英浩竟然已经坐在了那个位置上，他赶紧打起精神来，偷偷溜进洗手间，找出那支柠檬味的omega信息素，在后颈上稍微滴了两滴。  
柠檬这种常见的味道，就算是人工信息素也可以模仿个九成，稍微酸而且带一点点苦涩的味道，配合omega信息素本身给人产生的甜腻幻觉，让他现在闻起来像新鲜的柠檬蜂蜜水。文泰一走出卫生间，意识到不仅仅是alpha，就连beta也在看他。  
他离徐英浩的桌子还有不到二十米的距离，只要走过去，然后搭讪就可以了！文泰一在心里给自己打气。但事与愿违的是，就这么短短十几米的距离，竟然就有三四个beta和alpha围上来搭讪。这太糟了，文泰一从来没有考虑过一个omega在酒吧里散发信息素意味着什么，也许他现在看上去像一个在公共场合发情的婊子，所以当徐英浩向他走过来的时候，他迫不及待的投进了徐英浩的怀抱里。  
徐英浩的表情有些意外，但他还是释放出自己的信息素，然后告诉周围的人们，这个omega今晚有主了。  
周围的人散去了，文泰一闻到一点乌龙茶味的信息素，看来他们公司的八卦源还是比较可靠的，然后他用紧张到变调的声音向徐英浩求欢，“今晚要跟我一起吗？”  
徐英浩沉默了一会，和他平时在公司那副海外热情友好做派不大一样，文泰一隐约记得他曾经在跟合作方的技术会议上见过类似的表情，然后他点点头说好。

怕洗澡的时候把那信息素的味道也洗掉，文泰一洗完澡之后又狠心在脖子后面洒了一滴，徐英浩在他出来的时候稍稍皱了皱眉头。  
“去把头发擦干吧。”  
“好。”文泰一用毛巾把还在滴水的头发使劲揉搓了一遍，那本来不算长的头发现在乱七八糟的像鸟窝一样顶在头上，梳头的时候因为紧张控制不好力气，一下子拽疼了也不敢出声，生理性的眼泪在眼眶里直打转。  
徐英浩见状叹了口气，接过梳子帮他梳了梳头，先从发尾轻轻地梳开结，再一点一点上移。  
暗恋对象正在帮自己梳头这种事让文泰一有点忘乎所以，回过神来发现卧室里弥漫着徐英浩乌龙茶味的信息素，beta对信息素的反应敏感度远远低于omega，文泰一这才反应过来，脑子里紧急回想着那些爱情动作片里的“omega”们都是什么反应。  
徐英浩此时已经放下了梳子，低头凑在他的后颈闻了一下，然后在他的耳后轻轻笑了，“你是omega？”  
“是啊！”文泰一理不直气不壮的答道。  
“介意一个临时标记吗？”  
“啊……不介意。”  
临时标记的话，应该不会露馅吧，文泰一惴惴不安的想着，徐英浩尖锐的犬齿刺破了脖子后面的腺体。  
在这之前从未被alpha临时标记过的文泰一，一下子感受到了徐英浩信息素里的压迫感，徐英浩的个子很高，此时半跪在他的背后，好像把他整个人笼罩起来了，徐英浩的手探进他的内裤里握住他的阴茎时，文泰一才发现自己早已硬了，在内裤下搏动，淌着前列腺液。  
“想要吗？”徐英浩的另一只手顺着文泰一的胯骨滑向他的屁股，细密的吻落在了文泰一的耳畔，“你想要我吗？”  
文泰一像是被下了蛊，他回过头吻上徐英浩那令他沉迷已久的猫咪嘴唇，重复的达到，“想，我想要你。”

Beta不能像omega那样分泌大量的体液润滑，所以文泰一提前在浴室里认认真真的扩张了自己，这也是他为什么洗了那么久的缘故，徐英浩把手指探进去的时候，表情稍微有些意外，这让文泰一有些不安，他不知道这样湿度是否像一个真正的omega，而他的表情又是否过于浮夸。  
徐英浩的信息素确实在一定程度上麻痹了他的感受，以至于alpha那尺寸过分的大家伙进到他的体内的时候并没有过分疼痛，beta体内分泌的粘液还不足以完全抵消那份灼痛的感觉，但对方是徐英浩就让文泰一格外的兴奋了。  
他的暗恋对象，一整栋楼上千个同事妄想的alpha，现在在狠狠地占有他，他的alpha用疼痛让他明白，占有他的人是如此的结实和强壮，以至于能够让他老老实实的臣服。  
文泰一晃动着腰肢迎合徐英浩的撞击，后穴传来的让尾椎都酥麻的快感越来越强烈，而徐英浩的手指深深地嵌进他的臀肉，前列腺被alpha大的过分的阴茎不断地碾压，一刻也没有得到休息。  
空气里弥漫着徐英浩的乌龙茶味信息素，和文泰一买来的柠檬味omega信息素，一直到刚才为止都让文泰一感觉清爽又甜蜜的信息素，现在突然让文泰一感到厌恶了起来，可这是他亲手滴在自己的脖颈后面，维持时间超过24小时高级货色，理智上虽然明白这不过是些人工造的东西，生理上却控制不住的产生恶毒的嫉妒。  
这情况让文泰一有些欲哭无泪，身体上越是情动，生理上就越发厌恶那清新甜蜜的柠檬气息，偏偏徐英浩还在他耳边，用恶魔一样温柔诱惑的声音说道，“你闻起来好像玛格丽特。”  
是他晚上喝的那酒，尝起来像是带着酒味的柠檬汁，但他现在讨厌极了这味道，所以徐英浩继续说话的时候，他甚至没有仔细听清楚，就胡乱的点了头。  
等到大脑后知后觉的处理完“我可以成结吗？”这句话的含义的时候，已经迟了。  
Alpha的尺寸本身就已经非常过分了，此刻成结简直像是要把他活生生撕裂一样疼痛，文泰一的眼里溢出了生理性的泪水，徐英浩一边轻轻地吻去他的泪水，一边用更加汹涌的乌龙茶味信息素包裹了他，那令人厌倦的柠檬味好像也因此被冲散了。  
那种徐英浩好像属于别人的嫉妒使得文泰一更加努力地向徐英浩敞开了自己的身体，很痛，但这痛的代价足够甜蜜，让文泰一甘之如饴。  
Alpha成结的阴茎还在他的体内兢兢业业的律动着，过了最初那段时间，文泰一也稍微适应了这尺寸，快感重新在小腹聚集，然后他感受到徐英浩的龟头抵住了一个意想不到的位置。  
起先他以为是错觉，那东西男性beta确实也有，但是应该早已退化了，可是徐英浩的阴茎不断地攻击着生殖腔的入口，从未经触碰的器官敏感到发疼却带着强烈的快意，让文泰一迅速的高潮了。  
啊，原来成结还有这样一重含义吗。  
生殖腔被徐英浩顶开的刹那，文泰一狠狠的咬住了徐英浩的肩膀，防止自己痛哭出声，大量的精液仿佛岩浆一般注入他的生殖腔，疼痛和快感反复鞭挞着他的灵魂，在昏过去之前，他意识到空气里弥漫着的不仅仅是柠檬味的人造信息素，还有beta稀薄的甜橙气息。

Alpha成结后的时间可以长达一小时以上，前一天晚上被活生生做到晕过去的文泰一早上醒来，尴尬的发现徐英浩已经穿戴整齐在等他了。  
文泰一一瘸一拐的走进浴室，那个天杀的alpha竟然没有帮他把精液清理干净，又或许是生殖腔太深了，站起来的一瞬间有什么东西在身体里流动。  
洗完澡出来徐英浩竟然还没走，文泰一抱着反正是一夜情的态度，自暴自弃的打算穿上衣服就走，却没想到徐英浩竟然伸手拦住了他。  
“我们公司首席技术官的亲传弟子，用omega信息素勾引完我难道就想翻脸不认人？”  
-END-


End file.
